bostoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Faceman665
Spencer, also known as Faceman, or Faceman665 is a short weeb who likes to play Pokemon, Melee, CS GO, and Payday. He has a deep obsession with hentai and thinks about it at an everyday basis. His greatest achievement in the world of Bostonia was when he built a giant 80 foot tall d**k with a stream of villagers coming out, this contribution will be remembered. He also likes to sing and dance to his favorite songs. Today he lives the thug life in Pensylvania, he goes to a ghetto school and robs armored trucks with his friend Robby. Story Spencer is from Pensylvania. He grew up in a ghetto town, filled with gang violence and constant suicide bombings and terrorism. Growing up, he realized he was a super saiyan and also liked to battle pokemon. Later, he met Andrew at his school and then Andrew added him to a skype call and introduced him to everyone. From then on, the community started. He bought a laptop made of cardboard so he could play Minecraft with his friends. He liked minecraft so much that he attended Minecon with Andrew. Then he decided "Minecraft is Gay" and moved on to other games. He had a dream of growing 2 feet and joining the NBA, so he played NBA 2K12 for hundreds of hours. His super MLG extreme mega EX super saiyan basketball skills lead Barack Obama to inviting him to the white house so they could meet. He went to the white house and met in front of a crowd in preparation for an inspirational speech about America's most skilled short people. He shook hands with Obama, and before the speech started he told Barack Obama that he was "FREAKING GAY", and went back home to play more NBA 2K12. At this point in history, the Skype call community was at a golden age, everyone was happily gaming together. Spencer was happier than ever, he would come visit his friends in Boston very often. Later on, an angel came from heaven and told him that soul eater was a really good show, and if he didnt watch it, then he was really really gay. He began to watch Soul Eater and immedietly realized that his religion was shit and converted to weeabuism. He would from then on devote his life to weeabuism, and worship his new idols. He decided he had to go on a mission to spread the word, so he immediatly told andrew about it. Andrew realized that the Whovian religion was false and converted, which lead the whole entire skype community community exept Will and Jay to convert. Spencer stopped playing basketball games, and dedicated his life to Anime. He then played Payday 2 with his edgy school friends because he became really cool and all of his school friends think he's really cool now. Spencer was very harshely affected during the events of the CS:GO Skype invasion in Februrary 2015. This sudden change made Spencer very depressed, he began to cut himself, and grew his hair out and was now an emo (pictured on the right) Category:People god Spencer's school friends are so fucking GAY (especially Robby)